Bayville High Drama Club Presents Romeo & Juliet
by N I G H T C R A W L E R2
Summary: Bayville High is hosting 'Romeo & Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Kitty and Kurt want the lead roles, but casting decisions could lead to a feud between the XMen and the Brotherhood! Will the play be a huge success, or due to deception, or a major flop?
1. Thoughtful Wishes While Washing the Dish...

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. However, I do own this can of Pepsi that is keeping me up so late. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
  
  
Kitty had read the play in a book a thousand times, but never really thought she could act it out. Romeo and Juliet was like the staple of Shakespeares pieces. Even when Jason, the newly elected president of the High School's Drama Club asked her to audition two weeks later, she didn't know if he should do it.  
  
The book once again laid in her lap. She studied the words. "Try out," Jason said. "You'll want Juliet's part. We have to audition a new Romeo." She had read almost half a page when the blue furred elf appeared beside her.  
  
"What's up, Fraulein?" He peered over he shoulder at the book. "Ah! Romeo and Juliet! 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun,' and all that. Do you need any help?" The fuzzy one turned his glowing (literally) yellow eyes to Kitty's and smiled.  
  
Kitty shoved him away and closed the book, holding it firmly to her chest. "No, I think I, like, have it covered Kurt. Thanks anyway." Kitty pushed off the bed, and walked out the room into the hallway, leaving Kurt alone.  
  
Kurt sighed and bamfed out the room. Reappearing in the library, he walked over to the section where plays by Shakespeare would normally be kept, tail swishing behind. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't exactly be the best candidate for Romeo looking like that, but thanks to his image inducer, a look of European bliss could be accomplished.  
  
The 'Crawler bamfed up to the top of the one the bookcases, and opened the book wide on his lap. He studied the words on the first page mercilfully. A silken furred three fingered hand nimbly turned to the next, the words getting harder and harder, but the sound of the whole play becoming more and more enticing.  
  
Three hours passed without Kurt even knowing. Soon, Jean was beckoning him to dinner. "Hey, Kurt. Come on. Dinner's ready." The red head exited the room as quickly as she had come. Kurt looked down to the leather book cover.  
  
He was going to get that part. He bamfed out the library and into his room, where he placed the book on his bed. One last glance was taken until he bamfed again, this time landing in his chair at the dinner table beside Logan.  
  
"Its about time," Logan grumbled. Everyone else was too busy beginning their dinner to notice the presense of the 'Crawler. Kurt smiled, revealing shimmering white fangs, and raised a hand to greet Logan.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Logan," he commented, before scooping up his fork. He'd only learned how to use a fork a few years ago. It was still kind of hard, considering they didn't make forks for three fingered furry guys. But just like with everything else, Kurt learned quickly. He had to, if he wanted to fit in.  
  
Kitty sat across the table, talking to Rogue about the play. "Yeah. I'm like, trying out for Juliet. Too bad Jason can't to Romeo, like he did Dracula."  
  
Rogue nodded. "You can be sure I'm not trying out for this play. I hate romance." Rogue took in a forkfull of Mashed Potatoes.  
  
"But Rogue," Kitty said in between bites. "I thought you like, loved Shakespeare?"  
  
Rogue took a sip of her drink and answered. "I do, but I'm not going to kiss anyone. Especially because of.. Well, you know." Kitty nodded, and the table fell silent again. It remained that way until the end of dinner.  
  
Ororo was the next to speak after too long an akward silence. "Kitty and Kurt, its your turn to do the dishes." She smiled at them, and then left the table. Logan and the Professor had already left as well. Scoot and Jean were next. Then Evan and Rogue. Finally, only Kitty and Kurt remained at the table.  
  
"Well, Katzchen," Kurt said, scooping up a few plates. "Let us begin." He bamfed to the kitchen, most of the plates from the table in his hand. Kitty smiled, scooped up the last of the dishes, and phased through the wall. They both unloaded into the sink. "I'll wash, if thats okay with you."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Sure." And so they began.  
  
Kurt ran the water over the plates after Kitty had dumped the remains of the food into the trash. "Like, gross," She would comment every now and then. "Evan didn't eat all of his mashed potatoes and he stuck all his beans in there." She handed the plate to Kurt.  
  
"I always eat all my beans," Kurt smiled. "I think Ororo's cooking is the best."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah. Like, thank goodness she doesn't make me cook or anything. I think I'd kill the Professor!" Kurt laughed at that remark.  
  
"Ah, come on Kitty. Your cooking can't be that bad, now can it?" He looked over his shoulder, grabbed another plate, and noticed her nod. "Well, you can cook for me anyday. I have an iron stomach."  
  
After finishing the dumping of the plates, Kitty turned to Kurt. "I know you have an iron stomach. How else could you eat all that you eat? You always clean your plate and have seconds." Kurt smiled, and scrubbed the stains of food off a plate.  
  
"Kitty, I think you just said three sentences without using the work, 'like.'" He handed the plate to her, and she whiped it dry and put it away.  
  
"Okay, I can rephrase it. 'I know you have like, and iron stomach. How else could you like, eat everything that you eat? You always like, clean your plate and have like, seconds." She dried the next plate he handed her and put it away.  
  
Kurt sighed, and continued his whiping. Kitty furrowed her eyebrow and looked to her blue companion. "Kurt, is something wrong?"  
  
"Kitty," he sighed, handing her another plate. "Something is always wrong."  
  
Kitty slid the plate into the stack that was forming in the cabinet. She tossed her chestnut hair back from her eyes, and continued her inquiry. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Kurt."  
  
"Nein. Not today, Katzchen." He handed her the last plate, and he let the suds drain out of the sink. He leaned against the counter with a weary look in his eyes, and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
They stood there like that for a moment, Kurt looking into her eyes with a look of desperate anxiety before sliding his hand down her pale face and walking away.  
  
Kitty stood there in awe, not quite sure of what just happened, plate in both hands in front of her, her pink hued lips gaping open, and the tingle of his furred fingers still lightly caressing her cheek. 


	2. I Can't Stand Him!

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. However, I do own this can of Pepsi that is keeping me up so late. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
  
  
The next day at school, the night before in the kitchen seemed like a blur to Kitty Pryde. Her mixed emotions about what had gone on confused her to the point of insanity. Even at lunch she seemed a little spaced out. Rogue of course, noticed, and decided to inquire her about it.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, what's got ya so, ya know, spaced out today? Did something happen last night?" She stole a fry off Scott Summer's tray, who smiled at the white streaked rebel.  
  
Kitty decided she would perfer not to talk about it. "Nothing happened, Rogue. I just have a mild headache." Although Kitty had thought she'd given a reasonable excuse, Rogue could see through her excuse.  
  
Scott however, could not. "Do you want me to get the Professor to check you out of school early, Kitty?" Rogue shook her head, stole another fry, and walked over to a table where Risty was seated.  
  
"No thanks, Scott. I'll be like, fine." She stood, and picked up her tray, only to whirl around and come face-to-face with Kurt. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she greeted him as if nothing happened the night before. "Oh, hey Kurt."  
  
Kurt smiled his normal, happy go lucky smile. He looked as if nothing had happened. He acted as if he hadn't tottally freaked her out last night. "Oh, hey Kitty! Guten day, nein?"  
  
Kitty smiled weakly, and walked past him. "Sure, Kurt. Yeah. It's been great." She set her tray in front of the lunchlady, who immediately began washing it. This made Kitty even more disgusted. She turned, only to bump into--guess who!--Lance Alvers.  
  
"Hey Pretty-Kitty," Lance seemed above himself today. "What's shakin'?" He plastered that godly smirk on his face, and leaned against a wall. Sauve de jour, one would call it.  
  
Kitty turned away, coming close to slapping Lance in the face with her ponytail. "Thats, like, not of your concern, Lance." She just loved playing hard-to-get.  
  
"Ah, come on, Kitty. Talk to me. What did I do, catch Lime disease. I wanted to tell you I was trying out for the part of Romeo next week." Kitty suddenly turned to Lance, a look of awe spread across her face.  
  
She blinked, and then furrowed her brow. "You? Trying out for Shakespeare? I totally don't see that happening."  
  
They're conversation lasted another two minutes, before it caught Kurt's eye. "Verdammt," he muttered to Scott, who was polishing off what was left of his fries. "Der Bastard. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Scheisse!" He placed a hand under his chin, and sighed. "I can never get the girl, can I?"  
  
Scott seemed confused, and you could almost tell his eyes were full of worry, even from behind the ruby shades. "We have a fuzzy blue elf spurttering in german over here!" He tried to lighten the mood of Kurt, but to no avail.  
  
"Verzieh dich!" Kurt exclaimed to Scott before staggering off. Scott scratched his head and sighed.  
  
"Okay, thats it. I need a german dictionary."  
  
  
  
The later of the day seemed to get worse for Kurt. Biology would have been pleasant, until Evan passed him a note. Whats wrong with K-girl today? It asked. Kurt was writing back when the new teacher scooped up the note, and referred him to the office. Bummer. After arriving home, he learned that he had the duty of washing the X-Jet. With Kitty. Why did they always force them to work together?  
  
Kitty decided to work on the lower level and insides of the jet. Kurt would take the top. They didn't do much talking during that. Mostly, "Pass me the spounge," and "I'm almost out of water." But that was until Kurt finished the top.  
  
He bamfed inside the jet, to find Kitty working on the floors. "Can I help you, Katzchen?" He got down on his knees, and began scrubbing the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt." She smiled a bit, the thoughts of what had happened before still leaving a stinging trace on her mind. Maybe it was time to up and ask him what it was all about. She glanced over to him, and admired what he was.  
  
His silken fur shined in the dim light of the X-Jet, and his fangs were exposed, gritted together as he worked hard on a certain spot on the floor. His golden eyes illuminated behind strands of indigo. He was.. beautiful, she thought.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't ask him. 


	3. Perfect? Not at all

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. However, I do own this can of Pepsi that is keeping me up so late. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
The night seemed to drag on far too long. Kitty couldn't sleep, and it wasn't really helping that Rogue was up with her beside lamp on. She was reading "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. Ane she had said she wasn't going to try out for the play? Kitty hadn't really thought about that though.  
  
What she had thought about, was what Kurt had said to her the night before. "Somethings always wrong, Katzchen." What could he have meant?  
  
By saying this, he had tottally wrecked any chances of her sleeping. Now she would spend the rest of the night trying to figure out what the german boy had meant.  
  
Kurt wasn't getting any luck in the sleep department either, but this was self forced. He was reading the second copy of "Romeo and Juliet," for the second time. He wanted to nag that part so bad. He really didn't want Lance to be Romeo, and if being Romeo himself was the only way to stop it, so be it.  
  
Kurt's train of thought was jumbled, however, by the slight and piercing growling of his stomach. Ach, he thought, looking at the clock. Is it time for my midnight snack already? He hopped off the bed, closed the book, and bamfed into the kitchen.  
  
Taking advantage of his dark fur, he hid under the table, making sure no one saw him raid the fridge. This was routine. He did it every night. He just wondered if Ororo suspected anything.  
  
The coast was clear. He walked over to the fridge, and opened it. Looking around at all the food stored in there, he settled on some cheese, crackers, and an apple. It was light snack (for him, that is), but it would keep him satisfied until breakfast, which he would most likely have three servings of.  
  
"Ah, ha! Caught you, you dirty little rat. Or should I say, elf?" Ah. A familiar voice. Evan pointed a flashlight at the face of Kurt, and smiled.  
  
Kurt chuckled, and turned to his partner. "Oh, no! You've caught me! I must escape." Kurt bamfed back to his room, food and all.  
  
Evan turned to spy his aunt peeping around the corner. "Ah, ha. So its been you raiding the fridge at night."  
  
"N-no, Auntie O, I can--"  
  
"Come on, Evan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt sat on his bed and stuffed a cracker in his mouth. Food always mad any situation feel better. Even when his whole life was a mess, food was always there to make it better. Food solved everything--except his grasp of the play.  
  
Kurt shook his head, and stared down at the book. Verdammt, he thought, using his tail to turn the page. I'll never be able to memorize this whole play by the time auditions come. He used his tail to close the book, and he laid back on his bed. Might as well get some sleep. He shoved the crackers, cheese and the apple into his bedside drawer, and shut his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning seemed to drift by lazily. After a danger room session (Luckily, he actually managed to stay away from Kitty the whole time) and breakfast, Kurt could've decided to die of boredom. He stared at the clock. "Ten minutes." He was counting the time until he would have to show up in front of the institute to get a ride for school.  
  
The rest of the mutants rushed about getting they're things together and such. Kitty, who he hadn't seen since breakfast, rushed down the stairs, and phased through a closet door. Kurt scratched his head, and looked back to the stairs. Rogue came flying down, almost quicker than Kitty. "Outta mah way, Blue boy!" She shoved the poor elf aside.  
  
Kurt caught himself before he fell, and watched as Rogue ran to the closet Kitty had rushed into eariler. "Kitty! Come outta there with mah book before Ah rip it down!" Giggling could be heard from the other side of the closet.  
  
"Like, no way, Rogue! I thought you said you weren't trying out for the play!" Kitty's voice was muffled by the door in between the two. Kurt ported to Rogue's side, and looked to the door.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked, pointing to the door.  
  
Rogue turned to him and sighed. "Kitty thinks Ah'm tryin' out for tha play at school, but Ah ain't. Ah want to help as tha stage director." Kitty phased through the door, book and all.  
  
She looks beat. Like she didn't get any sleep at all last night, Kurt noticed. Kitty handed the book back to Rogue and shrugged. "Sorry. I thought you were going to try to steal the part away from me." She smiled, and turned to Kurt. Suddenly, her face switched, and Kurt was almost confused by the sudden burst of happiness on Kitty's part. "Hey, Kurt! Good morning, huh?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, and headed for the stairs. Kurt followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight, and then he looked back to Kitty. "Oh, Ja! Good, just like all Fridays..." He trailed off, and looked to the side. I should, shouldn't I? "Hey Kitty, I was wondering if..."  
  
"If what, Kurt?" Kitty seemed impatiently jumpy, as if she knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if.." Here goes nothing... "If you could help me study for the play?" Verdammt! Why can't I just ask her?!  
  
Kitty smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What part are you trying out for? Mercutio?" Oh, wunderbar. She thinks I'm trying out for Romeo's friend. How can I tell her I want to star beside her? As Romeo?  
  
"Well.. actually.. No."  
  
"Really? Are you trying out for Juliet's father? Romeo's Dad? Come on, Kurt. You have to tell me so I can help you."  
  
"Ah.. Romeo?"  
  
Something inside Kitty snapped. There was a thick pain in her chest, and all of a sudden her thoughts became more jumbled than before. She felt as if she were going to burst with excitement, and if she held it any longer, she would explode. He's trying out for Romeo. When he knows I'm going to be Juliet. This might be perfect. But Lance is trying out for Romeo, too.  
  
"Earth to Katzchen?"  
  
Kitty shook off her thoughts quickly and looked to him. "Sure, Kurt! I'll help you! It will be really easy, since I'm trying out for Juliet, and all. How about I come up to your room after school, okay? No one will bother us up there. Especially not Rogue."  
  
Kurt nodded, and smiled a fangly smile. "Tonight, then." He turned, and looked to the clock. "Shiesse! Kitty! We're late!" He grabbed his hand, and they ported to the front yard, just in time to catch Scott before he drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Pretty-Kitty." Lance slid into the seat beside Kitty at the lunch table. Thank goodness Kurt wasn't around. "I was wondering if you could help me tonight. With my lines as Romeo and all?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Sorry, Lance. I already made plans. Maybe some other time?" She picked up her tray, and walked over to the trashcan, where she dumped the leftovers of her salad. Lance followed her.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. I need help with them."  
  
"I'm sorry," she turned to look at him. "I told you I have other plans." Stone Cold.  
  
Lance sighed, and turned away. He drove both of his hands into his pocket. "See you Monday, then." Without another word, he walked off. Kitty sighed and turned around, looking back to a table where Evan and Kurt had suddenly appeared.  
  
Evan reached across the table and grabbed a french fry off Kitty's almost untouched tray. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Ja! Me too! All that talk about Thanksgiving in history made me want to eat the desk!" Kitty smiled as Kurt shoved what was left of the hamburger Scott had supplied him with into his mouth. It made her sick that he could eat that, but he looked cute with his mouth full.  
  
He swallowed quickly, smiled, and then took his tray up to the disposal.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost 5:00 when Kitty found herself in Kurt's room. They were both sprawled out on the floor, reading the Shakespeare. Kurt began with Act 2.  
  
"'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon'... You know Kitty, the moon sounds a lot like Lance." He chuckled at his own joke, and looked up at Kitty.  
  
"Come on, Kurt. The auditions are next week.. Here. Lets start with, 'The brightness of her cheek,'..."  
  
Kurt nodded, found his place, and began reading aloud again. "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it was not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!" Kitty mimiced the words, giving Kurt a smile. "O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"  
  
Kurt reached over to her, and petted her other cheek. "Thats not in the script," 'Juliet' blushed. Kurt nodded, and looked back to the book.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry. Reading the wrong page." He withdrew his hand, and looked back up to her. "Go ahead."  
  
"I only have one stupid line? Sheesh, I thought it would be like, more than that. Oh well, here goes. 'Ay me!' Gosh. Juliet is a dork."  
  
"Its poetry. Work with it." Kurt smiled, and continued with his lines. "'She speaks. O speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious as this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white wandering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air!'"  
  
Kitty stared at him in awe. "Wow, Fuzzy. That was perfect."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt bore his fangs, and looked at the clock. "Oh no. We're late for Danger Room Sessions." He sat up, and closed his book. "Danke sehr, Katzchen. You were a big help."  
  
Kitty nodded. "You're welcome." She phased through the floor with her book.  
  
Kurt sighed, and placed the book on his bed. Perfect? Not at all. 


	4. All the More Reason

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. But I do own all this cool stuff I got for Christmas. And a Merry one to all!))  
  
((Author's Note (Again!): I'm so sorry it took so long on this chapter. Its just that I was barely here to type my story. But now, here's the chapter. This one is more centered around the Brotherhood itself. As a matter of fact, I don't even think I wrote Kitty or Kurt in here! But thats okay. This will put forth more of a storyline. Here ya go!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
"Ugh." The alarm clock read 7:25. He still had five minutes to sleep, but he rose, and scratched the back of his head. The floor was covered in his clothes, and other disaccorded objects. He stood and walked to the bathroom, and ran his toothbrush under the ever-running water. He popped it in his mouth.  
  
Friday Morning for Lance Alvers.  
  
He pushed his hair off his forehead as he blindly scrubbed his teeth. Then there was a knock at the door. "Ugh. One Second." He picked up a pair of jeans, and slid one leg in. There was another pound. "I said hold on!" He tugged on his zipper, hopping towards the door, which only hung half on it's hinges. His toothbrush was still sticking out of his mouth. "I said hold on, damn--"  
  
Too late. The speed demon Pietro had already knocked down the door. Not that it took much effort. "Lanceyour'retakingtoolongtogetreadywhydidyouwakeupsolateweshouldbeatschoola lready. Were you having dreams about Kitty-Kat again?" Pietro's words always seemed to slow when he was trying to make fun of Lance. Lance swore if Pietro wasn't a member of his team, he'd knock him out.  
  
"Thats none of your business," Lance growled as he tossed his bookbag at Quicksilver. "And if you don't get out of my room, I'll rock you."  
  
Pietro chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. ListenToadandBlobarealreadyinthecarwaitingforyousoyou'dbettershakeyourKittyf antasyandgetdownthere, got it?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just get out!" Lance balled his hand into a fist, and the house shook a little. Pietro rolled his eyes, and was out of the room in a flash--literally.  
  
When Lance finally got into the car, Toad was studying the burned design on the back of the seats (from Lance's cigarettes, he presumed) and Blob had dozed off. Only Pietro was missing. Probably ran to school, complaining that Lance drove too slow.  
  
When the car door slammed, it brought Toad to attention. "Yo, Lancey-boy. Pietro ran to school. He said you--"  
  
"Take too long and I'm too slow. I know, I know." He started the ignition, and pulled out into the street. It was a ten minute drive to Bayville High. A ten minute drive to Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jean, look at this one!" Lauren, one of the cheerleaders, held up a dress. "Don't you think this would rule for the part of Juliet."  
  
Jean, who had decided that being the director of the play would be the best thing for her (she was organized and very experienced at the thing), nodded. "I think that will work great for the masquerade scene. It looks like a party dress. But for the orchid scene, we need something a little more low key."  
  
Lauren nodded, and rushed off to the costume room. They had no idea who would be acting in the play, but they had already started working on costumes and sets.  
  
Jason walked up to Jean, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Jean. How is everything going?" Jean turned, startled, and then smiled.  
  
"Everything is.." Her voice trailed off as she heard a set crashing in the background. "Great." Jason chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure. Listen, Jean. I think I may have found you a stage director."  
  
Jean's heart jumped at the words. "Really?! Oh, Jason, thank you. We really need the extra help around here."  
  
Jason nodded. "No problem. Let me get her." He turned, and walked around the corner. "Marie! Come on down here!"  
  
Jean tilted her head to the side. I don't remember any Maries in this school. None except..  
  
Jean's suspicions rang true when around the corner came Rogue. She looked pretty confident, until she caught eyes with Jean. "Rogue?"  
  
"She's tha stage director?" She looked to Jason, who nodded incoherently. "Ah'm sorry, Jason. Ah can't.."  
  
"Hey, Marie. I'm Jean. Jean Grey." Jean extended a hand, pretending as if she didn't know Rogue at all.  
  
Rogue sighed and shook Jean's hand. "Please, call me Rogue."  
  
"Rouge it is then," Jean smiled, and looked to Jason. "Thanks Jason. Now if you excuse us, we have a lot of stuff to do."  
  
Jason nodded. "I'll leave you to it. Bye, girls."  
  
"Bye, Jason."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk, while the teacher rambled about whatever subject he was in now. It didn't really matter to him that he was probably failing every single class he was taking, but that was because the more time he had to stay in school, the longer he would have with Kitty.  
  
Suddenly there was a rap on his desk, and her glanced up. The teacher was before him. She'd slapped his desk hard with her meter stick. "If you don't mind, Mr. Alvers, I was wondering if you could play attention in my class?" She walked away, continuing her lecture.  
  
Lance did mind, and he laid his head down on his desk. He'd missed a lot of sleep this morning. Maybe he could catch a few minutes of...  
  
RING!  
  
Usually Lance's life was saved by the bell, but now, the wretched ring was stealing precious sleeping time from him. He hated the weekdays.  
  
Around lunchtime Lance met the rest of the Brotherhood near the lockers, where Todd was scribbling on a poster for the school drama club play. "I hate these school functions, yo."  
  
Lance grabbed the frog-like one by the arm and moved him aside. "Don't do that, okay?"  
  
Todd chuckled when he bounced off of Fred's stomach. "What? Has little Lancey-boy gotten soft about school functions or what?" He rubbed his arm where Lance had grabbed him. They were always so rough.  
  
"NotatallToad. It seems that our Lancey-poo here wants to be IN that play." Pietro chimed in enthusiatically to Todd's purpose. "It seems that Kitty- kat has already scored the role of Juliet, and Lance wants to star beside her as Romeo."  
  
Fred's laughter seemed to make the whole hall rumble. "You mean he wants to be a man in tights? And steal from the rich? And give it to the poor?  
  
A voice was heard from around the corner. Familiarity. "Thats Robin Hood, ya fat ass retard." The comment had been added by Rogue. She was coming around the corner from the cafeteria to get something from her locker when she'd noticed the Brotherhood talking about the play. "And ya know that Kurt's gonna get tha part, don'tcha?"  
  
Lance took a step forward, his eyebrow furrowed. "And how is that?"  
  
"Because ah'm the stage director of tha play, and Jean is tha director. The only chance ya'd have to get the part is if ya suddenly became friends with Jason." Rogue lifted her hand to spin the dial on her locker. She'd long liked Jason, ever since he'd starred as Dracula, but it was a shortlived, onesided romance. Kitty, as usual, had stolen the spotlight. But Jean had done it many a time, too. One more reason to hate the red headed bimbo, Rogue figured.  
  
Now Lance looked angrier than before at Rogue. His fists were both at his side, and soon enough there would be more pressure put forth, and the floor would begin to rumble.  
  
"See? Now there is no reason to try out anyway, right?" Toad peered from behind Lance, who was still staring in anger.  
  
Lance straightened his posture, and shook his head. "Oh no. Thats all the more reason. I know I can get the part." Rogue turned away, shaking her head. She knew there was no way he'd get it. "Its all the more reason to try out, Rogue! I better for the part than that fuzzball! You'll see! Its all the more reason." 


	5. BONUS!: Practice Makes Perfect!

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. But I do own all this cool stuff I got for Christmas. And a Merry one to all!))  
  
((Author's Note (Again!): To make up for my slowness before I'm going to write another chapter at superspeed, so here ya are! ))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
The rest of the day was pretty good for Rogue, but the thought of Lance still trying out for the play plagued the back of her mind until she was in Scott's car for the ride home. Jean had decided to stay after school with Lauren and the other drama club gang, but Rogue needed a nap. So, already in Jean's place in the car, Rogue stared off to the side as she waited for the rest of the Xavier gang to join her.  
  
First was Kurt. He ran right over to the car, and jumped right in. He landed in the backseat, and the car shook a bit. "Hallo! Have you seen Katzchen?"  
  
Rogue shook her head, half ignoring the blue elf. He settled back into the seat and sighed. Next was Evan. "Heya, Rogue. He said, opening the door. "Could ya scoot over some?" Rogue rolled her eyes and made way for the skater.  
  
Scott was the next to arrive. He opened his cardoor, and the first thing out of his mouth was. "Where's Jean?" Kurt and Evan shrugged, but Rogue chimed in immediately.  
  
"She's staying after to help with preparations for tha play."  
  
Kurt leaned forward, his arms resting on the seat in front of him. "And why aren't you staying, stage director?"  
  
Rogue sighed, and growled. "Because ah need a nap, thats why, furry." She pushed Kurt's head backwards, and his back bumped against the seat.  
  
"Ach! Thats fine and all, fraulein, but could you be a little more gentle with the furry one, ja?" He chided.  
  
Rogue scowled his way, when she noticed the straggler making her way to the car.  
  
"Sorry, everybody! Jason stopped me in the hall to give me the revised script. Here, Kurt, I got one for you, too. And Rogue. Here you go." Kitty passed the scripts to both Rogue and Kurt, and slid in beside Kurt in the back. "So, are we like, ready?"  
  
Scott nodded, and put the car into gear. The whole ride home everyone was silent. Rogue wondered why.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day." Kitty and Kurt were back at it again. They decided to resume after Tybalt and Mercutio had been slayn, and Romeo was once again at the window of the Capulet house. Kitty had situated herself on the bed this time, while Kurt sat on the floor. "It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."  
  
Kurt shook his head, as he invisioned Romeo would have done. They were very into this play, as if they were saying such in their true lives. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds of yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountaintops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."  
  
Kitty reached her hand down to him. "Stay and die, Kurt. Stay and die." They both giggled as she pulled him up onto the bed, and he mocked a death. "O, what sorrow! He, like, died!" Kurt couldn't help but roll over on his back and laugh.  
  
Kitty matched his laughter, but continued in her speech of sorrow. "Woe is me! His furry body is, like, now lifeless, cold, and.. still blue!" They laughed even harder.  
  
Five minutes later, the laughter stopped, but the two of them still lay on the bed, staring at each other's face. Kitty could not take her eyes away from the glowing ones which stared back at her. But there was a sudden rap at the door. They both sat up in the dark, Kurt's eyes like a flashlight in the dark.  
  
"Hey you two. Dinner is ready." The voice belonged to Jean. Kitty giggled one last time and called to the door.  
  
"Yeah! We'll be there in like, a second!" She turned back to Kurt, whose teeth could be seen through the darkness as well. "Well, fuzzy elf, the auditions are Monday. Do you think we'll get it?"  
  
"I know you will." Kurt smiled. He was telling the truth.  
  
Kitty smiled as well. "I hope you get the part too." She phased through the bed and floor, to the dining room.  
  
I hope so too, Kurt thought, as he bamfed downstairs.  
  
((Author's Note: (A third!) It was a bit short, I know, but this is just a little bonus for you guys because it took me so long! )) 


	6. A Cute Couple

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. But I do own this awesome Slayers Tape I got from eBay! I love Slayers the Motion Picture!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
With Monday came the auditions. Kitty had been so jittery all day, bursting out into Shakes-speach at any moment. Rogue had giggled when at breakfast, Logan asked her to pass the sausage, and she exclaimed. "AY, ME!"  
  
But by lunch it was becoming annoying. Finally, when Rogue had had enough of the outbursts, this one ending with "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet!", she tossed a banana at Kitty's head.  
  
"Like, ow, Rogue! What was that for?!" She'd yelled, grabbing the banana which had found itself beside her on the floor.  
  
Rogue looked directly at Kitty, and sighed. "You're too tense. If they see that, then you'll never get the part."  
  
Kitty sighed. "You're right. I'll be back," Kitty slid out from behind the table and walked to the bathroom, which was located outside the cafeteria. She moved into a stall and quickly sat down on the toilet.  
  
You have to get ahold of yourself, Kitty, she told herself. You have to go through with this. You can do it. Think of Kurt. He's blue and fuzzy and he's still trying out for the part.  
  
Kitty giggled at her own comment when she heard other people enter the girl's bathroom. She hushed herself quickly, and let the conversation flow gently through the stall door and into her ears.  
  
"You know that Alvers boy is going to get the part of Romeo. He's already set it up," One voice said.  
  
Another replied. "Yeah. Because he knows that Kitty is going to get Juliet."  
  
"I hate her, the stupid ho." That was the first voice again.  
  
"Now now. I live with her. She's alright." That voice sounded familiar.. Jean!  
  
The second voice soon chimed in. "I just wish I had a chance against her."  
  
"Who else is trying out for Romeo?" The first voice again.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, and Lance Alvers, and.. I believe thats it." Jean said. Kitty heard the opening and closing of makeup compacts and the zipping and unzipping of bookbags and purses.  
  
"And who do you want to get the part, Jean?"  
  
"I don't know, Lauren." Voice one ended up being Lauren, the cheerleader from the drama club. "We'll just have to see who's best for the part. So, Mia, you're trying out for Juliet?"  
  
"Yeah," Mia was the only freshman who'd made the varsity cheerleading team. She was so good, they promoted her to the highest step. "As a matter of fact, I'm Lance's partner."  
  
"Oh?" Jean sounded inquisitive. "I wonder if Kitty and Kurt are going to audition together.." Jean picked up something. Another presense. She checked, and soon found it was Kitty. "I hope they are," she said, a little louder. "They make such a cute couple."  
  
The final zipping up of a bookbag was heard, and the three girls exited the bathroom.  
  
Kitty unlocked the door to the stall and looked around outside it to see if anyone else was there.  
  
A cute couple, huh? She thought, looking in the mirror. She pushed her chestnut hair back, and smiled. Thats sweet of her. I should tell her how cute she and Scott look together. But then she'd probably psychically toss a chair at my head.  
  
Kitty smiled, round marks of color forming around her cheeks, blushing.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, feeling better than she had before she'd entered. 


	7. Pietro and Toad's Genderbending Experien...

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. But I do own this awesome Slayers Tape I got from eBay! I love Slayers the Motion Picture!))  
  
((Author's Note: This chpater, like Chapter 5, is JAT. I wanted to toss in a little.. no.. a lot more humor. I don't agree with Male/Male (Or Yaoi, what most people call it.) relationships. This is just a joke. No, I don't think the speedy one is gay. Enjoy! For humor!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
Pietro laughed at the new markings all over the face of Shakespeare on yet another vanalized promotional poster. Toad was doing a mighty fine job of screwing up all the posters. It was the perfect way to make fun of Lance.  
  
Pietro set floor inside his next class, and sat in the back. He didn't do his homework, and he only had 10 minutes to do the assignment. He spent exactly. 5.3 seconds on the assignment, and the rest of the 9 minutes and 5.7 seconds left he spent admiring the words scribbled on the desk.  
  
Only 5 minutes left to go. Pietro was so bored.  
  
In hopped Toad, using his hands to push himself forward even faster than he hopped already. "Yo, Pietro."  
  
"Todd," Pietro nodded as Toad made his way over to the desk.  
  
Toad stood and sat in the desk beside the speed demon. "Look, yo. We have to find a new way to make fun of Lance. He just ain't hating the poster thing enough."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Pietro agreed. Although he loved the poster perspective, but they needed something that hit closer to home.  
  
Toad's murky yellow eyes followed a newly discovered fly around the room as he spoke. "You know what would really get him, yo? If someone else got the part of Romeo. Or Juliet."  
  
Pietro snapped his fingers. "Thatsit!Weneedtofindsomeoneelsetoauditionfortheparts!" He smiled and looked to Toad, who was distracted. "I want to audition."  
  
Toad lashed his tounge out at the fly, finally claiming his prize. "For Romeo or Juliet?" He chuckled, feeling a bit triumphant.  
  
"You know all those times when Lance feels like slamming your head in the door? Well, I feel that way right now. But I'll need someone to audition with." Pietro placed a hand under his chin, and pondered a moment. "I got it!"  
  
Toad cocked an eyebrow. "What? The measles?"  
  
Pietro let his arm fly out to hit Toad in the head. Fortunately, he dodged. "No, idiot. You can try out as Juliet."  
  
Toad fell off the seat and hit his head on the one Pietro was seated at. "What?!"  
  
"Just think! It will be the perfect. Lance will hate us for it." He smiled, and ran out the door, which didn't take long. He was back in two seconds with a purse, laughing. "We need a girl to put this on you. I can't do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tabitha stared down at Toad. "You're kidding." School had been out for only six minutes, and Pietro and Toad had rushed to her for help with the makeup.  
  
"No. Put the makeup on the frog. Quick. Before Lance sees." Pietro sat on the back of Lance's beat up car, waiting for Tabitha to paint Toad's less than pretty face.  
  
Tabitha sighed and started applying makeup. She wasn't exactly an artist at it, but she knew how to do it better than Toad and Pietro did. "There." After five minutes, Toad looked like the son of Tabitha.  
  
"Ugh. I look like a stupid drag queen, yo." Toad said, inspecting himself in the mirror.  
  
"Well, duh. Thats what you are." Tabitha slid back into the car.  
  
Pietro slid off the back and looked to Toad. "Well, thanks Tabby." He grabbed Toad by the arm, and dashed off to the same classroom they'd been in before.  
  
"Now for your dress..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty stomped. She was so nervous. She held the script in her hand in front of the auditorium, where she'd planned to meet Kurt. He was exactly 12 seconds late.  
  
Kurt rushed down the hallway as fast as he could using 'human' posture. He liked looking normal, but the way people ran was just too complicated for him. Soon coming face-to-face with the nervous Kitty, he smiled. "Sorry, Katzchen. I got distracted while going to my locker."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but smile at Kurt's german. "Its okay. I haven't been waiting long." She looked down at the floor. "God, I'm so nervous."  
  
Kurt placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." Kitty smiled up at the blue being and nodded.  
  
"You're right." She exhaled, and then burst out. "Kurt, do you want to be my partner when we try out?" Soon trying to lie an excuse, she blurted. "I just don't think I can do it alone."  
  
He put up a thumbs up signal, and she exhaled once more. "Thanks, Kurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're too fat." Pietro tried to force the dress over Toad's head.  
  
Toad shook his head. "I'm too manly to be a woman." Pietro finally got the dress on right. He tied up all the sashes and zipped all the zippers. "This feels funny."  
  
"You're beautiful." Pietro gasped for air.  
  
Toad looked completely ridiculous. He wore a renessaince dress, with his hair fixed strangely on his head. The makeup Tabitha had applied was very heavy. He was Pietro's perfect definition of 'ugly.'  
  
"Alright, alright, yo. Quit laughing. We have to get to the auditorium, ya know?" Toad stood his full height, still a bit shorter than Pietro, and walked out of the room. "Damn woman shoes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro and Toad arrived just in time. Pietro had told Jean eariler that he and a 'special someone' had planned on auditioning, so she went ahead and put Pietro's name on the list.  
  
"A'right. Ah'm here. Lets go." Rogue announced as she took a seat beside Jason, who sat beside Lauren, who sat beside Jean.  
  
Jason nodded to Jean, and she looked on the list. "Pietro Maximoff! You're first."  
  
Pietro took a few steps onto the stage, and smiled. Godlike. This oughtta be good, Rogue thought.  
  
The godlike image of a conceited teenager bowed, and took a kneeling postition, looking offstage.  
  
"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Rogue nodded in approval. Pietro was pretty good. "He is the Toad, and this is a pun!" Ugh. There went his audition.  
  
But still, Rogue found herself chuckling, along with Lauren. Jean and Jason both looked a bit upset.  
  
"Arise, fair Toad! And kill the envious sarcasm, which I speak at the moment! You are already pale and green with a slime caked face! See! How you lean your cheek upon your hand! And if I were to touch that cheek! I'd most definately wear a glove!" Pietro seemed rather gallant while preforming his act. He seemed overconfident.  
  
Toad stepped out on stage. All four of the people seated before the stage erupted into laughter.  
  
Toad's lip switched. "Shut up, man." He mumbled, and recieved a sharp look from Pietro. "Eck! Ah.. er.. Hey, yo!"  
  
"It speaks! Oh speak again, slimey Toad! As glorious as this.." Pietro looked up. "Uh.. Crapass lighting, being o'er my head, as a green messenger of.. frogs. This that and the other, bladdy bladdy blah, speak again, Toad!"  
  
"O Pietro! O Pietro! Where are you, Peitro? To take a shower and change my name. Or if you won't be but sworn my love, then I no longer shall be a Toad, yo! But a handsome.. princess for ya to take home."  
  
Jean stood and held out her hand, her cheeks flushed from laughing. "Th..Thats enough you two. We'll call you back when we tell you that.. you don't have the part."  
  
Pietro and Toad bowed, and ran offstage.  
  
Rogue was still laughing in spite of the exit of the two, but managed to choke out:  
  
"N..Next!" 


	8. Forsake me, thee Auditions!

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I  
  
write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles.  
  
Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out  
  
yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw  
  
my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. But I do own this awesome Slayers  
  
Tape I got from eBay! I love Slayers the Motion Picture!))  
  
((Next Chapter will be yet another JAT. Very very funny. Lance gets pay back on Pietro and Toad!))  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "Romeo & Juliet"  
  
by N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
  
  
"Gods, Kurt. I'm so nervous." Kitty sat in the back of the auditorium while the rest of the casting crew waited to score the last performers, which happened to be Pietro and Toad.  
  
Kurt looked a bit worried too. All that practicing is down to this. Five minutes on stage that tell whether or not it's the end or the beginning. Kurt looked at Kitty, and tried to put on the best possible face. "Don't worry, Katzchen. Just imagine we are in my room, practicing like normal. You'll do fine."  
  
Kitty nodded and clutched her script to her chest. "You're right. I just need to calm down, thats all." She tilted her head downward, letting her hair brush over her pink sweater. Chill out, Kitty. You'll do fine. She thought repeatedly.  
  
Jean turned to Kitty and Kurt, and Kitty was almost certain that she was about to call on them. Kitty grabbed Kurt's arm and dug her fingernails into his arm in fright. Kurt cringed, forcing one of his eyes shut. "Err.. Kitty..."  
  
"Lance Alvers and Mia Phertt, you're next." Lance, who the whole time had been standing behind Kitty and Kurt, holding himself down to a low growl, emerged from the shadows. He made his way up to the stage, and swung his whole leg over the side.  
  
Mia rose, and walked over to the stairs on the stage. She placed each foot softly on the steps, her long black hair swishing behind her, and her pink form fitting skirt following her curves masterfully.  
  
Kitty leaned back in her chair, and released Kurt's arm. Kurt gave her a weak smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lance took place at the edge of the stage, Mia on the other side. Kitty and Kurt directed their attention.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough cheek with a tender kiss." Lance spoke the words loud and clear, taking a few steps to Mia in between.  
  
Mia continued the flow. "Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."  
  
"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"  
  
"Ay, pilgrim. Lips that they must use in prayer."  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; then pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake."  
  
"Then move not, while my prayers effect I take. Thus, from my lips, your sin is purged."  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" Lance pulled him arm around Mia, and gave her a slight peck beside the lips, looking real enough to pass as a kiss. "Give me my sin again"  
  
"You kiss by the books."  
  
Jean called out the Nurse's line from the bottom of the stage. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." And Mia exited, downstage left, and sat back beside Jean. "That was good, you two."  
  
Lance smiled and made his way back to the back of the auditorium, sneaking a smirk at Kurt before taking his seat.  
  
"Okay. Kitty and Kurt, you're next."  
  
Kitty took a deep breath as she walked down the isle to the stage. Kurt followed closely after until finally they were on the stage. Close, but not too close to each other, hand in the other's.  
  
"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegrante-tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." Kitty's voice seemed to have aged from when she normally talked, and even the expression on her face fit the scene. Jean was quite impressed. But were the feelings true, or was Kitty just acting?  
  
Kurt looked deeply into Kitty's eyes, and spoke softly. His german accented the words which flowed freely from his lips. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks," Kurt pointed upstage. "do lace the severing clouds in yonder east; Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tip toe on the misty moutaintops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."  
  
"Yon light is not day light. I know it. It is some meteor that the sun exhales, to be to thee this night a torch bearer, and light thee way to Montua. Therefore stay yet, thou need'st not be gone.  
  
Jean looked amazed, and as if she could have been watching the actual play, not the auditions. Rogue felt the same way. They're perfect for each other. She thought. Even they're hands fit perfectly together.  
  
Jason was the first to break the moment. "That'll do, you two. Thanks a lot. We'll post the casting tomorrow."  
  
Kitty sighed and dropped to her knees. "Thank god!" She smiled up at Kurt. "We did it."  
  
Kurt smiled as well, and extended a hand down to her. "Lets go home, Katzchen."  
  
Kitty nodded, accepted Kurt's hand, and left with him. 


	9. INTERLUDE: RomenNoodleO and Toilet

((Author's Notes: I decided to write a plotted fanfic. I mean, how many are there really that I write? Thank goodness, a non-JAT though. And complete Kurt/Lance/Kitty love triangles. Gotta love those. Shall I explain the plot? Nein. I think I'll just let you read and figure it out yourself. Can you guess who gets the girl? Oh, and to compromise, if you read and reveiw my story, I'll do the same for you. I'm a nice little furry elf, aren't I?))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men. I don't own the fluffy white stuff on the lawn either. Hurray for snow and extended Christmas Vacation! Yay!))  
  
((Author's Note: This is just an interlude, a little gift for everyone because it is taking me too long to write the next chapter. I'm really having a hard time with this one, ya'll. But this should make up for everything my little readers have missed, ja?))  
  
  
  
Bayville High Drama Club Presents... "AN INTERLUDE TO ROMEN NOODLE-O AND TOI-LET"  
  
by Oxymoron colaberating with N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
A chibified Kurt walks onstage.  
  
Kurt: Ahem. Tonight we at Bayville High School of Complete Chibiness present to you 'Romen Noodle-o and Toi-let,' a premiere play written by Shake-that-sphere. Without further ado, we will start the play.  
  
Kurt walks offstage, and the curtains open to show chibis of Pietro, Toad, and Wolverine. Pietro and Toad obviously played Mercutio and Benvolio, and Wolverine was Tybalt.  
  
Pietro: We're going to beat you up, Tybalt!  
  
Toad: Yeah, yo! We're gonna kill ya!  
  
Wolverine: Oh, yeah?  
  
Pietro and Toad: YEAH!  
  
Wolverine: Okay. Bring it on. ::Extends his claws.::  
  
Pietro and Toad: OKAY!  
  
They both run at Wolverine and become shish-ca-bob.  
  
Pietro: That wasn't in the script.  
  
The curtains close.  
  
And re-open to show our Toi-let, Jean, and Romen Noodle-O, Scott Summers.  
  
Jean: I told you, I don't like wussies who can't open they're eyes without killing me when I look into them.  
  
Scott: You're beautiful!  
  
Jean: I know.  
  
Scott: I love you!  
  
Jean: I care?  
  
Kitty walks up behind Jean, obviously playing the nurse.  
  
Kitty: Is something bothering you, Miss Toi-let?  
  
Jean: Yes. Him.  
  
She points to Scott.  
  
Kitty hurls a spear at Scott, killing him within contact.  
  
Jean: Thank you.  
  
Curtain Close.  
  
Kurt walks back out.  
  
Kurt: THATS IT! A STORY OF REAL TRAGEDY, JA? DON'T FORGET DONATIONS! 


	10. With the Same Dream

((Author's Notes: The 'Crawler returns! I know I've been gone much too long, but now I return to set and ending to this story, which I just recently discovered is.. Actually pretty good. I finally feel very confident in my writing. Anyway, like I've said before, non - JAT, and it's a love triangle, which I have now dubbed Kuttyance. Please Enjoy!))  
  
  
  
The Bayville High Drama Club Presents… Romeo & Juliet  
By N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
  
Kitty awoke the next morning, Tuesday, to Rogue shaking her violently. "What's wrong with ya?! I've been tryin' to wake ya up for hours! We have ta go ta school, ya know?" She tossed Kitty her pink denim purse and then walked out the door, the revised script of Romeo and Juliet in her hand.  
  
Kitty yawned. She'd had such a nice dream, and waking would be a shame. She'd dreamt that she had gotten the part of Juliet with Kurt, and that they did the play lovely together. She really wanted to star with him, he being her best friend and all.   
  
She threw the covers off and walked over to the closet, where she pulled on her clothes. She walked over to the mirror, and picked up her brush, running it through her shoulder length chestnut hair lazily.  
  
Setting that aside, she picked up her ponytail holder and put her ponytail up in instant satisfaction, and then, after applying a bit of lip gloss, exited the room.  
  
Kurt bamfed into the room almost immediately after she'd come in. "Katzchen? I have to talk to…" He looked around at the empty beds and sighed. This would be the last time that day they'd be alone together, and he'd blown it.  
  
He'd had the most brilliant dream the night before. He'd dreamed they had gotten the roles of Romeo and Juliet together, and had performed the play magnificently. He wanted to tell her this, as if maybe it were a premonition, but to his dismay, she'd disappeared. He'd also decided to tell her that… Oh, never mind that. To breakfast. He bamfed out without another thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitty, why did you miss the Danger Room session this morning?" Logan snapped as she phased through the wall to breakfast. She sighed and sat down, taking her fork into hand and prodding her eggs.   
  
"I overslept," she muttered, taking a bite. "I guess I was kind of stressed out after those auditions yesterday. I'm sorry, Logan."  
  
Logan huffed. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Half-pint. You need all the practice you can get, and if you're late for another session, I'll have to…" However, Ororo cut him off.  
  
"Logan, Kitty has had a lot on her mind lately. It's okay if she missed one session, but please mind you, Kitty, that you should be up and ready every day from now on?" She smiled lightly and passed a plate of sausages to Professor Xavier, who was looking quite pleased with his morning meal.  
  
Kitty nodded, placed her napkin beside her place. " Yes ma'am. Will you excuse me?" She rose from the table and exited, just as Kurt appeared in the seat beside her.   
  
"Guten tag, everyone!" He said with a fanged smile, stabbing his fork into a sausage link and sticking it in his mouth. "Vair's Kahtzcheen?" he asked, through a stuffed mouth.  
  
As Rogue and Evan left the table, Jean sipped some orange juice and replied to Kurt. "She left already. And she barely touched her food." Kurt and Jean both glanced over to Kitty's place, which was close to untouched. "Maybe I should go see what's wrong with her…"  
  
Ororo shot Jean a look--the same look she'd just gave Logan--before she rose and started collecting the plates that weren't in use anymore. "You'd all better get going to school," she said pointedly as she exited.  
  
Jean nodded, and stood. She placed her napkin on her plate and left the room, Scott soon after. Kurt finished stuffing his face and was gone in a second, leaving only a thick smell of sulfur in the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
School was happening almost like any other. Of course, it was going very lazily by for Lance. He was bored as it was, and was upset that it was only second period. It stressed him that lunch hadn't come yet, and it also got on his nerves that his teacher sent him down to the office for the second time that week.  
  
He sat on one of the cushioned chairs in front of the front desk, staring blankly at the wall, and waiting for the bell to ring to release them to lunch. He tapped his foot impatiently, and then glanced up to the clock. 20 more minutes.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Hagerdy. I can, like, get that done really fast," came a voice from behind him. He knew that voice. He spun in his chair to see Kitty walking out from the guidance office. "I'll be back in like, 10 minutes, okay?" She closed the door behind her. After turning and spotting Lance, her face screwed up.   
  
"Hey, there, Pretty-Kitty." He smirked, lounging in his chair, his feet resting on the arm. Mrs. McCloud from the desk walked over, and wriggling up her nose, picked up his foot and let it drop on the ground. Kitty giggled a bit, and Lance stood, shooting Mrs. McCloud a mean look. "So, who do you think is going to get the role for Romeo, Juliet?"  
  
Kitty glanced over slyly, and then, with a smirk. "I think Kurt will get it. He's a really great actor. Better than.. Some people." She was talking about him, but he disregarded that. "Why? Who did you think would get it?"  
  
"Me, of course. I'm a lot better of an actor than that fuzzy wonder.." He placed and arm around her, but she spun out of his grasp. She shook her head and left the office. Lance plopped down in his seat with a scowl. "Stupid X - geeks." 


	11. Drumroll, Please

((Author's Notes: The 'Crawler returns! I know I've been gone much too long, but now I return to set and ending to this story, which I just recently discovered is.. Actually pretty good. I finally feel very confident in my writing. Anyway, like I've said before, non - JAT, and it's a love triangle, which I have now dubbed Kuttyance. Please Enjoy!))  
  
  
  
The Bayville High Drama Club Presents… Romeo & Juliet  
By N I G H T C R A W L E R  
  
  
  
By the time it was 3:00, Kurt was so nervous he didn't even know if he wanted to go through with the whole audition thing. His stomach was doing triple flips, and his furry palms were so sweaty he had to go to the bathroom and wipe them off twice. He was waiting for Kitty outside the auditorium, where they'd said they'd meet.   
  
After seeing both Rogue and Jean enter, and Jason not too long afterward, he was getting pretty worried. Had she forgotten about the announcement? Had she decided that she shouldn't be Juliet? He started to pace.  
  
If Kitty had decided not to be Juliet in the play, then, if he were to get the part of Romeo, he would have to play beside.. Mia. And if Mia hadn't gotten the part the only other option would be.. Toad. Kurt almost gagged. "I'd have to kiss that.. That.. abscheulich das biest!"  
  
"Who's a 'abscheulich das biest', Kurt?" He spun to see Kitty, and his heart lightened a bit. She looked like she'd rushed to get there. Her bag was hanging off of her shoulder, and her books were looking like they were about to fall to the floor. Even her usually perfect ponytail was a mess.  
  
He rushed over and took her books from her, not wanting them all to fall. They were already late. "I was talking about.. Someone else. Katzchen, you look a mess!" Being relieved from the burden of the books she was able to fix her bag and her ponytail before they both entered.  
  
The stage was already full of people. Mia was scowling. Obviously, she'd not gotten the part of Juliet like she'd wanted, but the part of the nurse. Lance was still seated in the audience. Toad was even onstage, apparently taking the role of Mercutio. Pietro had snagged the role of Tybalt, with none other than Scott Summers as his understudy.  
  
"It's about tahm ya got here!" Rogue stomped from the stage. She was looking down on them, and Jean and Jason turned in their seats. Both smiled, then turned back to the stage. "Well, now that all the people who auditioned ahre here.. Jean."  
  
Jean nodded and walked onto the stage. Lance smirked from his seat. Jean had her clipboard in front of her, and she smiled. "The role for Juliet is going to be filled by Kitty Pryde." She flashed a smile over at Kitty, who began jumping up in the aid excitedly. She grabbed Kurt around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"And for the role of Romeo," Jean frowned, and puckered with a sour face. She turned and looked to Jason, her eyebrows cocked, and then, read out the name. "Lance Alvers, with Kurt Wagner as his understudy…?"  
  
Lance rose from his seat triumphantly and ran up the stairs to the stage, where Toad and Pietro smiled approvingly to them. Jean, of course, picked up what they were thinking.  
  
'Way to go, Lancey-Boy. That was too easy for us!' Pietro looked over to Jean, who was staring straight at him, but then she turned.   
  
"Our first rehearsal will be tomorrow. Please go home and review your scripts, everyone." Jean took off down the stage, and then rushed over to Jason. "Jason! There must be some mistake! How did Lance become our Romeo?!"  
  
Jason looked up to Jean strangely. "What do you mean? I picked Lance to be our Romeo right after he tried out, remember? I thought he was really good yesterday. Besides, if something happens, we still have Kurt, right?" Jason stood and was collecting his books.  
  
Jean looked a little frustrated, but stuffed her things away and walked to the back of the auditorium, where Kitty was comforting Kurt about not getting the part.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Kurt. If Lance like, gets sick, then you can still be Romeo." Kurt's expression didn't change. "Maybe we should, like, go home, huh?" She looked over to Scott, who immediately ran over. He looked as worried as the rest of them.  
  
Kurt picked up Kitty's books and sulked out the door. Kitty turned to Jean. "Isn't there something we can do? I mean, Jean, you are one of the directors, aren't you?" Rogue soon joined them, and they all moved out of the building to the car. Kurt was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Kurt probably ported home." Scott said as they got in the car. He sat in the drivers seat and cranked it up, and began driving it to the Xavier Institute.  
  
The whole ride Jean kept her eyes to the dashboard, and Scott finally noticed. "Jean, is something on your mind?" She looked up to him with a worried look, and his eyebrows arched. She obviously knew something the rest of the them didn't. He turned his eyes back to the road, but said quietly. "You know you can tell us, Jean."  
  
She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak. "I think Lance fixed his position as Romeo." She told them all about the strange waves she picked up from Pietro and Toad, and that Jason had said he'd picked Lance, but she wasn't sure whether his mind was being manipulated or not.  
  
"That slime!" Scott growled, as he turned a corner. "I can't believe he'd do something like this! We'll see what the Professor has to say about this…"  
  
  
  
  
Jason walked past the lockers near the auditorium, and walked into the deserted office. He peeked his head around the principal's office. "Helloooo? Anyone here?" Seeing the coast was clear, he stepped in, and then sat on the desk. He looked around, and then noticed a few figures at the door. "Come on in."  
  
Lance opened the door and he, Pietro, Toad and the Blob stepped in. "Very well done, you four." Jason said, in a more feminine voice. Within seconds, his body had morphed into that of Mystique.   
  
"What now, Mystique? Do we just carry out the plans as always?" Pietro questioned, his voice still as rushed as usual.   
  
"Of course we are. I'm Romeo." Lance sat down in the corner of the room. "But now, for our game plan."  
  
((Author's Note : Oooh! The Brotherhood is getting evil! Of course, it's what you've been waiting for, right? Well, please read and review, and I will get a new chapter to you in at least 5 days. I'll try my best to hurry!)) 


	12. Missing Dinner Not a Good Sign

((Author's Notes: The 'Crawler returns! I know I've been gone much too long, but now I return to set and ending to this story, which I just recently discovered is.. Actually pretty good. I finally feel very confident in my writing. Anyway, like I've said before, non - JAT, and it's a love triangle, which I have now dubbed Kuttyance. Please Enjoy!))  
  
  
  
The Bayville High Drama Club Presents… Romeo & Juliet  
By N I G H T C R A W L E R  


Night had come, just as every other day in the Xavier Institute, and Kitty hadn't seen Kurt since the announcement of the one to play Romeo. And as she was sprawled out on her bed, Rogue across the room, occupying the single desk in the room they shared, she sighed. "Rogue?"

She didn't receive any response, but she took the silence as a sign that the other girl was ready to listen, and spilled what was on her mind. "I wonder if there is anything I can do to cheer him up," she thought aloud, although on purpose. "I hate seeing him so depressed. And after what Jean and the Professor said, I'm starting to think there's like, nothing we can do get him happy again."

Kitty reminisced on what the Professor had said as the entirety of them ( with the exception of Kurt, who was in his room 'working on his homework,') confronted him about the play, and what Jean had suspected. "There isn't anything you _can_ do, now." He'd spun toward them, placing his hands folded before his face, eyes closed, as if pondering something.

"What do you mean? Two of us are on the committee who chose the people to perform as Romeo and Juliet, so couldn't we, maybe, you know.. Give a little push?" Evan asked, from behind Kitty, who was gripping the end of her sweater tightly.

However, the Professor had shook his head. "I don't think it wise, Evan. Especially not when you put your powers into the picture. It'll just end up being another war between the both of you." He'd seemed to make that statement final, so everyone had filed out and gone up to their respective rooms, until dinner.

However, when dinner had come, Kurt didn't show. Ororo had gone up to check on him, but returned without him, bringing a statement that he wasn't hungry and was feeling tired, so he was going to go to bed early.

Of course, Kitty knew better than that. He was so hungry that he was going to miss his favorite time of day: dinner? She had finished her dinner quickly and retreated to her room, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Rogue to come in. 

The gothic girl didn't disappoint, and soon they were sitting across from each other, Kitty with her legs crossed Indian style with her stuffed toy in her lap, and Rogue sprawled out, hands behind her head. "He even missed dinner!" She scoffed, playing with the arms of the toy.

"He's just hurt," Rogue had spoken for the first time since she'd come in, and sat up. "He was really looking forward to being in the play with you."

And now Kitty was staring at Rogue's back, as she did her homework, never looking back. "Don't worry about it," she said, breaking Kitty out of her memories. "He'll be fine in the morning. Just do your homework, or go to bed. Just leave me alone so I can finish this report before I fail."

Kitty collected her books up and set them on the floor, laying back on the bed. Disregarding that she was still in her school-clothes, she closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep.

((Author's Notes: Don't kill me! I'm updating, be happy, be happy! Okay, here's the news on me: I'm fine now. There are no problems. ^_^ Very, very happy! And I'm SO ready to finish this story. You have no idea how many ideas popped into my head, and now I think I know how I'm going to finish this. Unfortunately.. I don't think many people will enjoy it. Heheh. ^^; But just stick with me, because I'm going to try to update more and more to give you guys an end.. FINALLY. Just stick with me. ))


	13. Turning Point

((Author's Notes: The 'Crawler returns! I know I've been gone much too long, but now I return to set and ending to this story, which I just recently discovered is.. Actually pretty good. I finally feel very confident in my writing. Anyway, like I've said before, non - JAT, and it's a love triangle, which I have now dubbed Kuttyance. Please Enjoy!))  
  
  
  
The Bayville High Drama Club Presents… Romeo & Juliet  
By N I G H T C R A W L E R  


Kitty sat up. She didn't know what had woken her, but her clothing was sticking to her face and body, and she was looking around in the darkness. Rogue was in her bed, breathing evened out in sleep, and she was still wearing her school clothes. She placed a hand over her eyes, and remembered falling asleep there, after that conversation with Rogue. 

She slid off of the bed to a standing position, peeling her sweater from her body. She walked over to the full-body mirror, staring at herself. She looked a wreck, and she pulled her hair from it's ponytail. Her eyes darkened more. "Look at you," she sighed at herself. "Where's your right to like, make him so sad?"

She held her hands out in front of her, looking down at them. "On this hand," she explained her herself, raising one. "You have the chance to become what may be the most popular girl in school, and perform in the play. You've worked hard at it, you deserve it."

"But on the other hand," she said, raising her other hand to look at it. "You have Kurt, who didn't get the part he wanted, and, if you go through with working on this play, you'll hurt him." She dropped both hands, and heaved a breath.

She looked herself over one more time, and raised both hands. "Come on. You have to like, make a decision," She raised them before her again, weighing the choices as if her hands were scales. "Your happiness, or his?"

One hand brushed at her side, and she stared at it for a moment. "And there's my decision." She finished undressing and slid into bed. She'd act on said decision tomorrow.

((Author's Note: I know this one was short, but that's because I believe that turning points in stories are always the slightest thing. I like how this turned out, actually. "Like, OMG, Kitty has DEPTH!" Well, yeah, everyone has SOME depth to them, no matter who they are. ))


	14. Decisions for Defiance and Destruction

((Author's Notes: The 'Crawler returns! I know I've been gone much too long, but now I return to set and ending to this story, which I just recently discovered is.. Actually pretty good. I finally feel very confident in my writing. Anyway, like I've said before, non - JAT, and it's a love triangle, which I have now dubbed Kuttyance. Please Enjoy!))

**The Bayville High Drama Club Presents… Romeo & Juliet**  
By N I G H T C R A W L E R

"I'm not doing it."

The entire breakfast table turned to Kitty the next morning. All of the people at the table knew what she meant: Jean, Rogue, Scott, Evan. The only problem was that Kurt was missing at the table for the second meal in a row. A few forks dropped to plates with confusion, and Jean quirked her eyebrows. "What do you mean, Kitty? You tried so hard.."

"Ya, and ah I don't wanna hav'ta direct lil' miss perfect as Juliet," Rogue added, stabbing her eggs nonchalantly. The firey red-head shot the gothic girl a smirk, and Rogue shot one back--a rare and strange moment that both Evan and Scott noticed and absorbed.

Kitty walked over to her chair and pulled it out, sitting down and letting her hands rest in-between her thighs. "It's just, like, if I can't do it with Kurt, I don't want to do it at all. Especially not with Lance." She shook her head. "It's just not right. Kurt was, like, ten times better than Lance. How could one person's vote weigh more than two other ones? It's, like, as if you and Rogue were deceived."

Scott perked up momentarily. "Kitty, you may be on to something there. Say, Jean, when you, Jason and Rogue decided the roles, who did you cast as Romeo?"

"Kurt, of course. With Lance as his understudy. Why?" She pondered for a moment without letting Scott respond. "Oh my gosh! That's right! We'd decided Kurt would have the role because his chemistry with Kitty was top notch! We figured if we split the groups up, then, it might bring the performance of the roles down."

"What would make Jason change his mind?" Evan asked, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I mean, he would want the play to go without a hitch just as much as you and Rogue, right, Jean?" He placed his fork down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Scott snapped his fingers in the air and pointed to Jean. "I've got it. Think about it. The only way to fix the whole entire play in Lance's favor would be to.."

"Ta replace Jason wi'd someone who'd choose Lance ova Kurt!" Rogue interjected, slapping her hand down on the table. "O' mah gawd, I don't know why ah didn't see it before! Scott, was Jason even in your second period yesterday?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're right! Jason was absent yesterday. His mother called in to tell the teacher he had the flu. I don't know how I could have been so blind.." ("I do," he heard Evan snicker, and tossed a sausage link at him.) He pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger. "And the only person who could possibly substitute themselves in Jason's place would be.."

"Mystique," the whole table answered collectively, looking at their plates.

Kitty shook her head, her ponytail swinging from side-to-side. "That's like, unbelievable. What can we do? The professor told us not to do anything." Her shoulders slumped, placing her chin in her hands. "It's like, useless now."

"Ah know one thang we could do," commented Rogue as she peered from over the hands which had locked in front of her face. "Not listen to tha professor and get revenge on that scene stealing hack!"

Scott smirked. "I hate to say it, but I'm with Rogue." He looked around at the rest of the group, all nodding with a grim satisfaction. "It's settled, then. We get even."

((Author's Note: After two years, I am back! What a strange comeback, ja? Anyway, I decided to update this because it was just getting interesting! Hopefully, updating it now will bring it to a whole new generation of readers on Please enjoy!))


End file.
